Richard Brave
Summary Richard Brave is a magician and member of Necessarius who uses Norse mythology as a base for his magic. Originally, his primary area of activity was North America, where he specialized in defensive ocean battles and helped set a defensive line to prevent American magic cabals from attacking England. However, some time ago his signature spell, Lævateinn, was classified by Necessarius as illegal, as its nature was not considered completely magical and thus went against the treaty between Magic and Science sides. As it was his greatest weapon that he had created after researching countless things, repeating countless experiments, working for countless hours, and fine-tuning it countless times, it had become the symbol of his life. He also deemed it worthy dedicating his life to, as the weapon that prevented many tragedies. To him, he had nothing else. After this incident everything about Richard Brave became twisted. His hatred for the Anglican Church grew within him and sparked his desire to annihilate the Anglican church. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, at most 9-B with magic Name: Richard Brave Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, rune magic, fire magic, ability to make anything extremely flammable, and mind magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Human level physically, at most Wall level with Lævateinn (His flames are described to not actually being anything impressive in terms of magic, weaker than Stiyl Magnus', though still something that can be used to kill a human), but his spell negates conventional durability Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level (Withstood being burnt with his own flames) Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Lævateinn Standard Equipment: Lævateinn, hidden water gun/spray bottle Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his magic can be countered by a skilled Norse rune user Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lævateinn' (破滅の枝 (レーヴァテイン) Hametsu no Eda (Rēvatein), lit. "Twig of Destruction"):' Richard's signature spell. A Western sword with the runes sowulo, gebo, kenaz, ansuz, laguz, and uruz carved onto the blade. Reading down only the first letters spells "sgkalu", which means something along the lines of “the torch that acquired the sun using magic”. The actual Lævateinn is the twig of the greatest flames that is said to set fire to the trunk of the World Tree and burn everything away. According to Theodosia Electra, the Lævateinn is supposed to be on the same level as Gungnir. Lævateinn creates a tsunami of deep red flames that can seemingly burn anything as if it was made of paper, even steel, concrete, other flames or an explosion. It can also be used to create a massive whirl of sparks that are blown by wind towards the enemy, creating something similar to a random carpet bombing. The sparks open up holes the ground like in a sponge, and the flames spread from those holes. However, it's great power is a deception, as according to Stiyl Magnus, normal runes carved on a sword wouldn't be able to achieve that kind of effect. In fact, the sword itself is not the main part of the spell. What Richard really does is use a water gun or spray bottle hidden in his sleeve to spread Vitamin B2 as an invisible ink in the shape of runes in the same motion as swinging his sword arm. According to Stiyl, it's probably a combination of the runes eihwaz, berkana, and wunjo that Richard fires as some kind of premade ‘stamp’ like a bullet, since they are able to affect Stiyl's flame sword and Theodosia's explosion of flames. The end result is that those runes modify the objects they hit to become extremely flammable so that they burn as easily as paper. Then, Richard uses the meaning of sgkalu as "the torch that acquired the sun using magic" in order to create an effect similar to UV rays. As Vitamin B2 reflects yellow light when exposed to strong UV rays, the runes become visible and their meaning is activated. Thus, it can be said that Richard's Lævateinn has two modes: the first simply produces flames and is used to set fire to his surroundings, the second amplifies UV rays to make only the needed runes visible, turning the objects they were on into a highly flammable substance. *'Mind Interference: Richard is capable of using a spell to cause mental interference on his enemies. First, the enemy will glimpse a black figure at the edge of their vision. Then they'll hear an unnatural voice calling out to them, coming from a constant but undetermined distance even if they are running as fast as they can. If they try to turn around to focus on the figure all strength will leave their body and they will collapse, with a sound similar to glass shattering coming from their chest. The spell works by forcibly holding in place a portion of the enemy's mind which prevents the whole thing from moving. If you think of the human mind as being made up of many gears, the spell forces a wedge between two of the gears to stop them all from moving. Removing that "wedge" with magic will allow the victim of the spell to regain consciousness and move again. It's later revealed that the black figure is likely not the true source of the spell, and is merely a distraction intended to allow Richard to cast the spell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Rune Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9